


He doesn't like to touch

by LeiRei



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Not Beta Read, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 14:56:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21430075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeiRei/pseuds/LeiRei
Summary: Just more Cy and Alastor fluff~
Relationships: Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 33





	He doesn't like to touch

**Author's Note:**

> This is really random, and if you've read my first fic, this is kinda a prequel to that.
> 
> Again, Cy belongs to me and he's my Hazbin Hotel Oc.  
I should prolly post what he looks like here, but I'm too lazy for that.  
This is just so I can share my fics to my friends.  
But if ya'll interested, follow me on Twitter: _leirei_

Cy never liked to touch people, it wasn't really much about being a germaphobe, but was mostly out of respect and boundaries. He didn't like stepping out of bounds, especially with people he respects and cherish, touches never really came to him naturally, though anyone can touch him, he never minded it, almost welcomes it as well.

  
And that's the complete opposite with his lover, Alastor loved to touch people, from hugging, pulling, pushing and whatever else. But the moment you'll try and touch him, he will leave or break his neck voluntarily to scare the assailant.

  
At times he finds this adorable, Alastor loves to touch him, pulling him, and even dancing with him, and Cy in return welcomes the touches quite a lot. But he never tried to touch Alastor first, he wasn't sure if he was special enough to be counted to not make the other demon uncomfortable.

  
Well, until that certain day.

  
Everybody was awake, the hotel wasn't quite busy yet and Charlie planned for a meeting, it was early morning and most of the staff were still groggy or beyond comprehension, and Cy was also one of them.

  
He flew downstairs, red wings gracefully bringing him down as if it had a mind of its own, he had a night of fun with Alastor and so he ended up sleeping much later than usual, the Radio demon didn't sleep though so there wasn't any change to him, he glided towards the crowd, most of them greeting him with mornings or hellos.

  
Cy continued to fly lazily and zoned out a bit as soon as he saw a certain red suited demon standing amongst the crowd, he begins to fly towards his lover, then back hugged him oh so casually, it was the first time in probably weeks of them dating for him to initiate the first touch.

  
Everybody around the two of them stared with wide eyes, some even backing away in fear of Alastor's reaction. But the Radio demon simply hummed, a gentle smile plastered on his face, as he caressed Cy's arms.

"Good morning, my darling." he had whispered.

  
Cy nuzzled against his hair, then hums in reply. "Good morning, my dear." he then gently dropped on the floor, pressed against Alastor's side, still sleepy. Alastor wrapped an arm around him, and looked over the crowd that was watching them, everybody got the hint and looked away all at the same time, and Charlie finally started the meeting.

  
Alastor had beyond adoration for him, and the moment Cy was properly awake, he didn't even notice the difference that shifted between them, Now all their touches were equally given and received, Cy is now perfectly capable of touching Alastor first, and Alastor in return never turned any of his touches down, and even maybe almost yearning for it. The difference was obvious to the other demons around them, but for them it seemed all perfectly natural.

  
Cy seems to like to touch a little more now.


End file.
